fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nether
Nether is a mage in the dark guild Muspelheim, and the adoptive brother of Watcher. After he was defeated by Silvius Alvar, he was kidnapped in order to lead him to Othrys, but later escaped after Silvius combated Underworld. Appearance Nether has brown hair and fair skin. He wears a tan cloak with a hood that covers his eyes. Personality Nether complains a lot, often leading him into conflict with his older brother Watcher. Although he greatly respects their father Surtr. However he is also very malefic, crying in ecstasy as he suffocates opposition with his magic, and he is very arrogant, stating that no one could beat his magic. He also acts very annoyingly, often repeating words or phrases that annoy both friends and foe. Synopsis All Fired Up Magic and Abilities Air Magic: Nether uses this magic to change the content of the air around him. This gives him a radius of fifty meters he can use his magic in. He mainly uses this magic to increase or decrease the oxygen content around him, allowing him to either cause his opponents to hyperventilate or decrease it to cause suffocation. He can also use this decrease in oxygen to smother fires, even explosions, and Dragon Slayer flames, or the increase to increase the power of friendly flames, like those that come from Watcher. Fire Eyes: Nether is able to use this magic, similarly to his brother, but instead of using the element of fire, he uses air. He is able to send blasts of air from his eyes to damage opponents or knock away projectiles. He is skilled enough to use these eyes to knock away speeding projectiles, the likes of arrows and meteors. When using the eyes, the area of effect of his normal Air Magic is increased exponentially, being increased to everything within his sight instead of a 50 meter radius. * Oxygen Bomb: Nether sends a blast of air out of his eyes. This move causes crippling internal damage, more so than internal, due to it's incredible blunt force. Fire Magic: All members of Muspelheim know Fire Magic in order to enter Muspelheim's guild hall without any issues. The fact that Nether uses this magic to gain immunity to a volcano demonstrates that his flames are just as hot. After honing his Fire Magic capabilities, he's learned to ignite his body in potent flames, and use his Air Magic to increase their power. Enhanced Speed: Nether is capable of moving fast enough to easily avoid ranged projectiles, and even counterattack, despite his magic revolving around remaining stationary. Enhanced Durability: Despite taking a hit that should have knocked him unconscious in one hit, Watcher managed to remain conscious after being struck by Silvius Alvar, a feat that even his brother couldn't accomplish. Immense Magic Power: Nether has enough magic power to be the second strongest mage of Muspelheim. Despite his strength being not enough to defeat Silvius Alvar, he trained greatly after achieving freedom, and acquired a great deal of power. When exerting a large amount of magic power, his aura is colored yellow. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster mage Category:Eye Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Air Magic User